


Catharsis

by Crowley_KingOfHell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, deancass - Freeform, spn au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_KingOfHell/pseuds/Crowley_KingOfHell
Summary: I haven't finished the series, but it's been spoiled for me, and I can't cope with the writers terrible decisions so here's my spin on the finally canon ship of my OTP.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester





	Catharsis

Dean was awake with his eyes still shut. His arms were tingling from the position he'd fallen asleep in, but no force in this realm could make him move. Words echoed in his ears, Castiel's tear filled eyes still in his mind's eye. The angel in his arms was breathing deeply and steadily. Years... _Years_... They'd been in love for longer than Dean realized, or been willing to accept anyway. But when the words came out of his mouth they'd resonated to his core. Their bond, their history, the intense stares and painfully beaten down and shunted away sexual frustration he'd developed when in close proximity to the angel. He'd buried and ignored and lied to himself every time his eyes lingered on the angel's lips or glided over his physique when he was suited up for fake Fed stuff. Last night had left love marks all over their bodies. Dean had never felt his heart hammer in his chest as hard as it did when he finally grabbed the tie of the angel and pull him into a desperate kiss. Not when he was a turning into a vampire, not when hell hounds were clawing at the doors between he and them, not a single memory of his compared. 

The Hunter finally opened his eyes to see the time and smirked to himself. It was almost noon and his angel was still sleeping. Sam would have checked Cas' room and Dean's locked door handle.. He had to know, Sammy was too smart for his own good. Dean suppressed a laugh as he nuzzled the top of Cas' head, the smell of his hair put a stupid grin on Dean's sleepy face. He planted a kiss on the top of his head and shut his eyes again, willing his bladder to hold out just a while longer so as not to yet wake his lover, mercifully the angel in his embrace was stirring. Castiel inhaled a deep breath and yawned before rubbing his eyes. He felt arms around him, he tensed and tried to piece the previous night together. Why was he sleeping? Angels don't sleep. His grace! He reached out and there it was. He mentally relaxed, and felt a unexpected but comfortably familiar aura enveloping him. Castiel felt his grace flutter happily. Close to his ear he felt a warm breath that came with a gentle laugh. 

"Finally awake?" Dean asked softly. That profound bond Castiel had spoken so much of in their early years together had manifested itself to Dean last night. When Castiel's grace has reached out Dean could feel it. He'd smiled and waited for a greeting, but the angel's silence gave him pause. Then he'd felt the immeasurable joy from the angel's grace reacting to his presence. Dean's smile widened as he spoke, and at last his angel looked up, clearly dazed. "I think you over did it last night." Dean chuckled. Castiel wrinkled his brow as his brain fog cleared from the deep slumber he'd been in. 

He remembered Dean grabbing his tie and kissing him in ways he'd only dreamed of. Crashing through Dean's bedroom door attached at the lips, rather than vanishing their clothes away Castiel let Dean undress him. This was truthfully more for the angel's enjoyment than anything else. He couldn't hide his grin as the Hunter expertly unbuttoned his shirt, yanking the angel's trench coat off and swiftly removing his tie. Castiel was topless in seconds. Dean shed his flannel and t-shirt in one smooth motion and when he pulled them into another kiss Castiel nearly dissolved. Their first real skin on skin contact beyond a fist bump or a gentle caress of the face when one of them was unconscious. They crashed into Dean's bed and somehow both in buckled their belts and shimmied their pants off. Castiel was surprised but not displeased when Dean didn't immediately strip him of his boxers, but instead pulled him close, entwining their legs and cupping his face with both hands. 

Time had never been very relevant to the angel, but he could have sworn that time slowed down for them that night. They spent hours exchanging kisses, feverish and desperate to begin with, but eventually becoming relaxed and languid. Dean stroked Castiel's stubbled cheek in the dim light of his bedside lamp, the Hunter trying to make up for so much lost time and missed opportunities. Castiel could feel everything Dean wanted to say, his soul was aflame with pain and passion. Anguished, hidden love for the angel had writhed like a sick eel within the Hunter and he didn't have the words to express how sorry he was for never having the emotional strength to face it. The angel released his grace to reach out to the soul of his love and radiated reassurance for Dean. When Dean realized the bond was still there as it always had been, when he felt the connection open, burning tears slipped down his cheeks. He hadn't been able to say it back... He wanted to, _needed_ to. But right now all he could do was show the affection he'd pined to give his angel for so long. 

Gently thumbing away Dean's tears as he broke the kiss, Castiel ran his fingers through the Hunter's hair, "Just breathe." He said softly. Dean took a shakey breath and gazed into the crystal blue eyes before him. "Your grace... I can't describe it... The way it feels," Dean trailed off, unable to find words. Castiel chuckled, "It is a power, a presence, and a voice." He paused to think before adding, "Consider it like the Force from your Star Wars movies. Since I've known you and your brother I've been experimenting with what all I can do with it. I've known how to use it as a weapon, or for communication, healing and tracking. I used these in the battlefield as a soldier. But when I first touched your soul, when I became corporeal, I felt something new within it." He grinned as he focused his grace in his right hand, he pressed his palm against Dean's chest and allowed it to flow into the Hunter. Calming Dean's constricted heart and releasing the tension, Castiel felt Dean relax more beside him. Taking his chance, Castiel let the warmth of his grace slowly melt from Dean's chest to his stomach, and then lower still. 

Dean felt warmth gather between his thighs, yes he'd been stirred up already at finally having Castiel like this, in his bed with intent. But his arousal peaked suddenly as he felt, what he had to assume was the angel's grace, envelope Dean's dick. He choked on a gasp and Castiel didn't even try to hide his self satisfied smirk. The Hunter's hands wound themselves in the angel's black locks as Castiel grossly misused his power to bring Dean to the edge effortlessly. Dean prided himself on his endurance and stamina, he could please his partners for hours. Now he found himself breaking a sweat and panting after only barely a minute of Castiel manipulating his grace for the Hunter's pleasure. "C-Cas," Dean grunted, gritting his teeth and holding back as best he could. "Its okay, Dean." Castiel watched Dean's eyes roll and fall shut as Castiel moved his hand from Dean's chest downward. Calloused fingers wrapped around Dean's swollen erection and with a few, tight, measured pumps, Dean gasped aloud as a violent orgasm nearly slammed him unconscious. 

Catching his breath after several minutes, Dean laughed breathlessly, "So we're playing dirty, huh?" Castiel furrowed his brow at him, an evil grin spread across Dean's face. In a smooth motion the Hunter moved to prop himself above the angel, starting at his ear. He flicked his tongue against Castiel's ear lobe before licking and biting his way down. Biting and sucking at a few sensitive spots on the angel's shoulder and throat, Dean flattened his tongue and dragged it over Castiel's nipple eliciting a delectable sound from him. The angel's eyes closed just before he felt Dean's mouth wrap around him, he groaned. Castiel may have had a few experiences with other humans, but his grace was dancing in the presence of Dean's pulsing aura. He relished in the pleasure of Dean's tongue and warm hands caressing in just the right ways. Castiel could feel how excited Dean was to finally do things he'd apparently dreamt of doing for some time. It only fueled his arousal more. Soon he felt his own climax building and he dissolved into an incoherent mess of enochian mumbling and panting. Dean leaned up and sat back on his heels between Castiel's quivering legs wiping his mouth and grinning. 

Still waking now, Castiel smiled at his memories from their first night together at last. He brushed a soft kiss to Dean's lips, "You need breakfast." Dean snorted, "You know me too well, but I gotta take a piss first. You get dressed and I'll meet you and Sammy in the kitchen." Dean gave him another quick kiss before the two untangled their limbs and climbed out of bed, stretching and yawning. Dean threw on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt and left for the bathroom. Castiel glanced around the room and decided to borrow Dean's fluffy robe, appreciating that it held Dean's scent around the collar. When he shuffled into the kitchen he found Sam sitting at a table with a smoothie and his laptop. Sam looked up and smiled widely, "Good afternoon." He had laughter in his voice. Castiel simply say down and smiled back, "Even better night."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like more in verse or have an idea for an AU story, let me know in the comments! I might add to this story, we'll see how it's received ^^


End file.
